


До конца твоих дней

by ignoreland



Category: Black Sails, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignoreland/pseuds/ignoreland
Summary: Перевод фика Till the day you die автора Carefulthatsenough





	До конца твоих дней

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика Till the day you die автора Carefulthatsenough

Он просто больше так не может, он так устал, он всегда всеми силами пытается защитить остальных, но, в конце концов, все летит к чертям, потому что за Флинтом всегда остается окончательное решение и его не остановить.  
Как бы он хотел, чтобы они были единомышленниками.  
Как бы он хотел быть другим, не болеть так душой за всех остальных, принимать решения, не заботясь о братьях, но уж каков есть.  
Поэтому он и сидит на кровати в темной комнате, обхватив голову руками, борясь с желанием заплакать.  
Он не будет плакать.  
Он не будет.  
Дверь открывается, и он поднимает глаза, ожидая увидеть Сильвера или кого-то из команды.  
И видит Флинта.  
Против воли он встает, сжимая кулаки, прерывисто дыша.  
\- Билли, - произносит Флинт, закрывая за собой дверь.  
\- Вы до сих пор живы. Что вам еще нужно? – спрашивает Билли.  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы это закончилось, - отвечает Флинт. Билли смеется: Флинт, как обычно, только и делает, что отдает распоряжения.  
\- Ну, конечно, все должно быть только так, как вы решите.  
\- Билли…  
\- Нет, молчите, я больше не хочу вас слушать. Стоит вам заговорить, и людей ждет беда или смерть. Все ваши слова до единого – яд. Даже Сильвер запутался в вашей лжи, - со стоном произносит Билли.  
\- Но не ты? – Флинт хмурится.  
\- Теперь нет. Я шел за вами, я лгал ради вас, я верил, что вы стремитесь добиться лучшего для Нассау, для всех нас, но вы уничтожаете все, до чего дотрагиваетесь.  
\- Это…, - пытается заговорить Флинт.  
\- Не перебивайте. Мне надоело вас слушать. Пришло время вам послушать меня, - кричит Билли. – Я лгал ради вас, когда вы протянули мне пустую страницу на глазах у всей команды. И после этого вы не доверяли мне, не захотели рассказать, что произошло с той Барлоу, а потом я упал, и я по-прежнему не хочу знать, вы столкнули меня или я соскользнул сам, потому что это не имеет никакого значения. Мне все равно, если я пострадаю из-за вас, но из-за вас пострадало так много других людей, так много людей, которые были мне дороги, а вы по-прежнему тут, все еще живы и хотите вести войну на своих условиях.  
Билли кричит все это Флинту в лицо, а тот пристально смотрит в ответ, сжимая кулаки.  
\- Я этого не хотел, - говорит Флинт.  
Билли презрительно фыркает.  
\- Да, но каждое ваше решение вело нас сюда. Вам нужно было золото, вы солгали всем, вы убили Гейтса. Не пытайтесь оправдаться, я знаю, что вы его убили…  
\- Он набросился на меня, потому что решил, что это я столкнул тебя за борт, - говорит Флинт, и на этот раз Билли не перебивает.  
Ему легко это представить. Гейтс пошел против Флинта, решив, что Флинт расправился с ним, Билли. Гейтс был ему как отец, и Билли знает, что был ему как сын.  
Билли вздыхает.  
\- Но вы все равно его убили, потому что вам плевать, верно? Наверно, вам всегда было наплевать на все и на всех, вы просто притворялись, что это не так, и когда кто-то начинал мешать исполнению вашего великого замысла, вы просто его убирали.  
\- Ты все еще здесь, - говорит Флинт.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты выступил против меня и пытался меня убить, но ты все еще здесь.  
\- Наверно, вы за тем и пришли, чтобы убить меня.  
\- Ты лгал ради меня перед всей командой, ты вернулся из мертвых и принес мне клятву верности, ты помогал мне вести корабль в бушующий шторм. Я не понимаю, почему теперь ты так резко настроен против меня, - Флинт делает к нему шаг.  
\- Хватит с меня ваших замыслов. Раньше я думал, что вам есть дело до других, но я ошибался. Я даже не знаю, за что вы сражаетесь?  
Флинт собирается заговорить, но не находится с ответом.  
\- Почему ты до сих пор сражаешься? – спрашивает он.  
\- Я сражаюсь за всех этих людей. Все они заслужили свободу, заслужили свободу от Англии.  
\- Я не понимаю, почему ты так о них печешься?  
\- Я просто забочусь о них. Они мои братья, и я буду их защищать, даже от вас.  
\- И все равно я не понимаю, почему ты так о них заботишься, - со вздохом произносит Флинт.  
Билли смеется.  
\- Вы не поймете. Вы не способны любить.  
Лицо Флинта каменеет.  
\- Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, - говорит он.  
\- Я знаю достаточно, - отвечает Билли.  
Они пристально смотрят друг на друга, и Билли чувствует себя побежденным. Он ясно видит, как Флинт поднимает пистолет и целит ему в голову. Он не будет сопротивляться, хватит с него схваток с Флинтом.  
\- Ну, давайте, стреляйте, - говорит Билли. – Я не стану сопротивляться. Просто не тяните.  
\- Они пытали тебя, - говорит Флинт.  
Билли теряется.  
\- Что?  
\- Они выловили тебя из океана, заковали в цепи и пытали.  
\- Да.  
\- И ты вернулся и первым же делом принял мою сторону.  
\- Я верил, что вы приведете нас к победе над Англией, но мы только еще больше настрадались из-за вас.  
\- Ты верил мне сильнее, чем следовало.  
\- Да, и я раскаиваюсь в этом каждый день.  
\- Я не знал, что все так закончится.  
\- Мне плевать. Вот мы здесь, и ничего уже не поделаешь.  
\- Я знаю, что прошу невозможного, но согласишься ли ты снова сражаться на моей стороне? – говорит Флинт, и, наверняка, он свихнулся, раз произносит такие слова.  
Билли заходится смехом.  
\- Если я откажусь, вы меня убьете? – спрашивает он.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я вам не верю.  
\- Если бы я хотел тебя убить, я бы давным-давно сделал это, Билли, - произносит Флинт.  
\- И почему же не убили?  
\- Потому что ты кое-что значишь для меня.  
\- И это должно меня убедить?  
\- Вероятно, нет, но это правда, - Флинт делает к нему еще один шаг. Теперь он совсем близко, он снимает с пояса пистолет, и Билли ждет, что сейчас дуло упрется ему в грудь.  
\- Возьми, - Флинт протягивает ему пистолет.  
Билли тупо берет его.  
\- Убей меня, если хочешь. Я не стану мешать, - говорит Флинт.  
Билли поднимает пистолет, целясь Флинту в лоб. Пальцы зудят от желания спустить курок. Он хочет, чтобы кошмар, который создает вокруг себя Флинт, закончился.  
Флинт смотрит ему прямо в глаза с непроницаемым выражением. Он ждет решения Билли.  
Билли не знает, как поступить.  
Молчание.  
\- Я тысячу раз мечтал об этом, но беда в том, что я не знаю, как жить в мире, в котором не будет вас, - произносит Билли и опускает пистолет.  
Он отдает пистолет Флинту.  
\- Что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал? – спрашивает он.  
Флинт удивленно смотрит на него. Он снова вешает пистолет на пояс.  
\- Ты нужен мне. Мне нужно, чтобы ты оставался на моей стороне и поддерживал меня, - мягко произносит Флинт.  
Билли закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает.  
\- Хорошо, до конца моих дней, - говорит он, окончательно решая свою судьбу.  
\- Или до конца моих дней, - добавляет Флинт.  
\- Значит, я буду последним, кого вы увидите, - говорит Билли и выходит из комнаты следом за ним.

Много лет спустя, когда Флинт будет умирать у него на руках, он вспомнит этот разговор и вспомнит все годы, на протяжении которых следовал за ним.  
Он вспомнит, как сильно хотел освободиться от этого человека, оставить его и никогда не возвращаться.  
Он вспомнит, как сильно когда-то хотел его убить.  
Но эти воспоминания не утишают боль, хлынувшую на него теперь, когда Флинт мертв. Он бы убил его еще много лет назад, если бы знал, что потерять его сейчас будет так больно.  
Перед тем, как Флинт в последний раз закрывает глаза, он наклоняется и целует его, как всегда целовал по утрам перед пробуждением, и он и его прикосновение – последнее, что видит и чувствует Флинт.


End file.
